As the smart card technologies have been popularized, more and more smart cards have been widely applied in daily transactions such as the SIM card, the banking card and the like.
Most of the current smart cards generally read/write data using a reader/writer, which is usually equipped with a USB interface. To enable the conversion of the USB communication protocol to the smart card protocol for the reader/writer and to make the host interface compliant with the smart card specification, the manufacturers often adopt a private communication protocol when designing the USB communication protocol. Therefore, it is required to install a private driver from the particular manufacturer for the reader/writer to function. This is known as a so-called driver reader/writer. However, it is so inconvenient that the users who want to use or upgrade the reader/writer must deal with the driver.